My Best Friend's Lover
by riku the seeker of darkness
Summary: One day, when Sora, Riku and Kairi are talking about random things together, Sora and Kairi finally knew about Riku having a lover. Can those two find out who is their best friend's Mystery Lover? *warning* Yaoi. Sora/Leon and Riku/?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Minna… I hope you enjoy my fanfic, and this is the first time I've written something so please forgive me if there are any errors or it's boring…**

Disclaimer: All the KH characters aren't mine, though I wish they are…

In Destiny Island, Sora, Riku, and Kairi are sitting on their usual Paopu tree as they chatted about their previous adventures in the other worlds, the Nobodies, organization XIII and lastly, Riku's mark of mystery, signing that Riku became the Master.

"So... Riku, do you already have a girlfriend?" asked Sora to Riku, who was choking on his drink with a blush spread across his cheeks. "W-why the sudden question, Sora?" asked the tomato-colored-cheeks boy.

"I dunno… just a random thought, I guess. C'mon Riku, answer my question already!" Sora said.

"no, I don't." answered Riku with ease. "man, you're boring!" Sora whined. "so, it's a boyfriend?" asked Kairi.

"w-what the-" Riku stuttered. Kairi's smirk just got bigger. "is it one of the Restoration members? Or someone from the island?" the brunette asked again. "tell us, tell us!" said Sora, whose interest in his best friend's boyfriend piqued again.

"I-I have to go." informed Riku, whose cheeks are red again, as he escaped from his two friends.

Later that night in Riku's room, his phone rang as he did his homework. "hello?" Riku said into the phone as he continued doing his homework. "hey Riku," the person on the other side of the phone answered. He had a really deep voice.

"ah! Konbawa… so, how's your day in the Restorations?" asked Riku.

"it's the same as usual… though I really miss you." the other side answered. "I missed you too," answered Riku.

"so how's your day, Riku?"

"same as always, though.. Kairi and Sora kept pestering me about you."

"I see… so what did you do?"

"I escaped from them" Riku answered flatly. The other side just laughed.

"anyway.. if I'm correct, it's midnight over there, right? I'll call you again tomorrow… so, good night, Riku."

"good night to you too" Riku answered as he hanged up on the phone.

**A/N: Please tell me if I made any mistakes! And I know this chapter is extremely short… please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello minna, I'm back! How was my first chapter? I hope it's good for you all… and here is my second chapter, hope you all enjoy it too!**

Disclaimer: all KH characters isn't mine in any shape or form

Riku's POV:

It was three weeks since he last called. He said some of the Restoration's members will visit the island for 3 whole weeks. I haven't told Sora and Kairi about this yet, because they will wonder where I got the information.

"Riku, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" shouted Sora, "hold your horses, Sora…. it's not like we don't have time, after all the class will start in one and half hour again." I said to him as I ran after him.

When we arrived at school in record time (thanks to our constant running and battles), Kairi came running as she waved a letter at us. "guys, look! It's letter from Leon and the others!" "really?! Let me see!" Sora said as Kairi gave him the letter. He opened the letter and read it loudly that only three of us can hear:.

'it's been long time Sora, Riku and Kairi…we're sending this letter to let you know that me and some of the restoration's member will come and visit Destiny Island for 3 weeks, hope we doesn't bother you all."

"P.S: there's something important we want to talk with you about."

After reading the letter, Sora then smiled and said "I wonder if Donald, Goofy and King Mickey will come too?" "well… I'm not sure Mickey will come since he is a king, but Donald and Goofy might come." I answered him

"you're right…what do you think Leon wants to talk about? You know, the P.S" he asked again as he read the letter again. "who knows? I swear that man is one big mystery! How can you stand with it and date him I'll never know, Sora." "hey! He's not that bad, it's true he's mostly silent, but he is a great boyfriend for me!" he almost pouting as he defended Leon.

Yup… you heard that right. Sora has been dating the great Squall Leonhart, commonly known as Leon, the leader of Hollow Bastion (now called Radiant Garden Restoration Committee). They've been dating for months now, and when he told us about this matter, we're shocked to the core.

"oh yeah Riku, when this week's classes ends, are you going back at radiant garden with others? I know you are helping them." Kairi asked as she lost on the words war between her and Sora… again. "yeah, if everything is according to the plan, and if I don't have any extra work then I can comeback in mid-summer vacation… that is if Leon don't have more works to push to me. I swear he is a slave driver!" as Sora open his mouth to comment something the bell of class started ringing.

When the day was over, I decided to go to the Poupu island and sit on our usual Poupu tree. As I watched the sunset, I started start to remember our journey to the outside worlds and Kingdom Hearts. I wonder what would happen if I choosed the light instead of the darkness…. but I know I never ever change my decision if it causes Sora to be dragged to the darkness… never.

This year is our last year at junior high, so after our graduation, we are planning to go on a journey once again. Sora, Donald and Goofy will search for the seven guardians of light and the "key to return hearts." while me and Mickey will search all previous keyblade wielders. Hopefully, we can find them.

As I was cooking dinner, my phone rang. I saw the ID on the phone screen, which has my Lover's name on it. "hello? Good evening, how's your day? " I asked as I tied my hair into low pony tail, since I cooking some noodle soup for dinner.

"same as usual , Leon becoming a slave driver, more work and the females keep annoying me to hell!" my lover complained.

"pfft… it's what you get when you always dissapeared from them… though I can't deny Leon being a slave driver is a daily occurance."

"he must be happy to seeing Sora again…. dammit Yuffie, that wall still have a wet paint on it!" shout my lover.

"Eh?! Why you didn't warn me first?!" I took the phone far from my ear as I heard Yuffie's fit of scream and cursing at my lover and at the wall. I put my phone back to my ear again with eyes rolling I said "you know she going prank you for weeks for this accident right?"

"right…whatever. By that time comes, I'll be at the island with you."

"hahahahaha… true" "well…I'll call you sometimes soon, I can hear Leon bitching about the claymore system again , bye babe" "bye to you too, Koishi." I spoke into the phone. After that I continued finishing my noodle soup.

Sora's POV

"hmmm… hey Kairi, since Leon will be staying with me, mom and dad , where will the others be staying?" I asked as the both of us went shopping for Leon and the others' visit. "I don't know, maybe at Riku's place? I mean, that place is a big mansion after all." "yeah… maybe we can ask him about it tomorrow at school" "hmmm…." she nodded while we're paying for the groceries.

Later that night, I opened my e-mail and saw an e-mail from Leon. I read, "Hey Sora, I'm sorry but we kinda have a change of plan… we'll be arriving at Destiny Island in 4 days"

"what the hell?! Leon, you should have called me about this!"

I kept cursing as I write my reply to him. "Leon… why, for the love of god, you didn't tell me sooner?! You're sleeping outside when you get here!"

"I'm really sorry, Sora… but I guess I should have at least called you…"

"damn straight! Have you told the others who will be coming within 4 days?" I'm sure he forgot this tiny little detail.

I proved right as he replied, "dammit…I knew I forgot something! Strife will be pissed at me again!"

"Leon…. what did you do to Cloud? I know he'd only pissed at Yuffie so far, but you?"

"Erm… dropping more than a thousand of work onto him crossed your mind?"

I couldn't help but imagine him nervously waiting my reply.

"I'll discuss this with you when you arrive later Squall Leonhart…. see you."

After writing my reply to him, I closed my e-mail and went to sleep.

**A/N: Ehehehe… thanks for reading! And please give me suggestions what to do about Leon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello minna this is my 3rd chapter… please review so that I can know should I continue with this story or not. **

**Disclamer: all KH character is not mine to own **

Leon's POV:

The dreaded day comes and here I am, standing on the white beach in Destiny Island with the members of the restorations committee. I know I've got a pissed lover to face and an angry Strife in store for me. Why you ask? Simple… I left more on him and I didn't inform him about the change on plans for this trip, not to mention I will have to face Riku's wrath.

"Welcome to Destiny Island, everyone!" Riku greeted us with Sora and Kairi behind him, Kairi waving and Sora glaring at us (well, me).

Gulp.

Riku's POV:

After I heard about the change of plans from Sora 4 days ago… I vowed to kill Squall Leonhart in an extremely gruesome way. How can he forget about the change of plans?! Oh well… I'll deal with him later, time to greet my lover.

"Welcome to the Destiny Island, everyone," I greeted them as Sora had his cheerful smile on (I could see him glaring at Leon from the corner of my eye) and Kairi waving at them with a cheerful smile. "Hello Aerith, how is everyone in Radiant Garden doing?" asked Kairi as they hugged each other.

"They're fine! We managed to clear the castle postern and we starting re-build the castle as it was before… Soon, you can move in as the princess of Radiant Garden again, Kairi!"

"Really? I'm glad…. but I will miss this island, since I think of Destiny Island as my home even though I'm not born here." Kairi said.

"I see…" Aerith replied.

"Welcome, nii-sama... And I can see that some of you ignored my warning on the last day about wearing leather here…."I said to my half-older brother, Leon and Cloud who are still wearing leather.

"It can't be that bad…" Leon said nervously while still shivering under Sora's death glare. Sora produces one hell of a glare.

While Sora led Leon to his house (poor Leon…), Kairi led Tifa and Aerith to their house for a sleepover, I led my half-brother and Cloud to my house to let them rest from the trip.

Oh right, I never introduce to you all who is my half-older brother is…. His name is Sephiroth. I know it's weird, but hey…. we both has same hair and eyes color! I wonder if Sora had ever compared me to Sephi (my nickname for Sephiroth)? Guess not, since those three are as slow as a snail when it comes to figuring things out.

Anyway… We finally arrive at my house. My house has 2 floors, a game room, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, a big library, 1 master room (where I sleep), 4 guest rooms, living room, a dining room, a dojo and a big garden in the back where I do my hobbies, like gardening and drawing. Sora and the rest of the people in the island are always calling my home "the old mansion". Well… My house does look like a mansion.

After I showed Cloud and Sephiroth their rooms I retreated to my room to finish my school project. Suddenly, someone wrapped me in their arms from behind.

I instinctively summoned Way To The Dawn to slice the guy person and just before my keyblade sliced him in half, he step back several steps and said "Woah…its just me!" "Sephi?! Goodness, are you okay?" I rushed to him quickly.

Sephiroth POV:

After Riku showed us the mansion and our room, he left me with my arch enemy. He was just sitting on the bed silently.

I opened the door, since I didn't want to stay in the same room with him.

"Where are you going?"

"To see my brother."

"Hurt him and I'll kill you."

"I'll never hurt my brother."

"It never stopped you from killing Zack!"

"Maybe… .but I never said I didn't regret killing one of my best friend."

He grumbled as I walked away while muttering, "I'd always regret what I did, but I'll never trade it… The choice made me meet Riku, after all. "

As I walked around the corridors, I was thinking. Thinking about my life as a SOLDIER, thinking about how I seem to relax around Zack and Cloud. Without realizing it, I had already been standing in front Riku's room.

As I opened the door slowly and took a peek inside, I saw him doing his school projects with a high concentration, since he didn't notice that someone is standing behind him.

When I wrapped my arms around him, he suddenly summoned his weapon which looks like that Sora boy's weapon, keyblade if I recall…. I stepped back, trying to not get sliced as I said "Woah… Its just me!" "Seph?! Goodness, are you okay?"

Riku, realizing his mistake, rushed towards me, checking if he injured me or not. "I'm fine Riku," I said to ease his mind.

"Don't sneak behind me like that!" Riku yelled as he show his concerned expression to me "I'm sorry," I apologized to him.

"…." He stayed silent.

"So… What are you doing here?" he asked me as he returned to his study desk. I sat on the corner of his bed while replying, "nothing... it's just, I want to talk to you"

"About?"

"Everything… about your life here, your adventures or I can just tell you about Cloud and our 'mother'."

"heh….'mother' huh? Even now I can still hear it in my mind… Never told Sora and Cloud though. It's amazing I didn't turn out becoming a crazy murderer like you in the past,"

"Yeah… it's just proof your mind and will is strong… just like Cloud, I guess… Maybe because of that you two make a perfect couple."

"Seph… do you think we can ever escape from our 'mother's influence? I don't want Cloud to become effected my 'mother's influence again…"

"As long as he is not affected by our JENOVA cells inside our body, everything will be just fine." I reassured him.

"I see." He said as he thought about it. Not that I can blame him though…so I'll just be silent while enjoying Riku's presence.

Riku's POV:

"As long as he is not affected by our JENOVA cells inside our body, everything will be just fine." Seph replied when I told him about my worries. But, like Seph explained to me, as long I keep up my spells then no one will get Geo-Stigma or be controlled by 'mother'.

But it still didn't ease me. Like Mickey and I had discussed about our mission of searching previous keyblade wielders, it will be harder than my adventure in the dark realm, because to keep guiding Sora, Donald and Goofy through their adventure in order to defeat Xemnas and my Mark of Mastery exam.

I don't think I can keep up the spell much longer. I'm afraid that my JENOVA cells will affect Mickey. I hope things will be okay in our next adventure…


End file.
